You're my reason
by Acebear2
Summary: she is his reason and he is hers


You're my reason

don't own anything but this work of fiction

He was on his was on his way to see her . He finally decided that he was going to finally tell her how he felt he couldn't wait anymore he needed to let he know how much he loved her and how that love was more then a friend. But he was still scared she might not feel the same but he couldn't help but hope because she was his reason , his reason for waking up , for going to work everyday the reason he breaths and she needed to know this.

It didn't take him long to reach her lab and once he had she ran up to him and gave him a hug one of those hugs that almost knock them both over. But he didn't mind he loved it because he loved her and always would. After a moment or two the finally pulled apart and she asked him what he came down for. He then said just to see her and to see if she wanted to hang out after work. She thought about it for a moment before finally saying sure then asking him what he had in mind. It was then his turn the think about it for a moment before saying well they could either go out for drinks or they could go to his place and watch a movie that he was going to leave what they did up to her. She then said how about we do both. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying he would come pick her up later.

Later that night

He was in the bullpen getting ready to pick up his bag when she walked in and asked him if he was ready to go. He then stood up and grabbed his bag and walked around his desk he then walked over to her and grabbed her hand as they headed for the elevator. After getting into the elevator they looked at each other and smiled as they still held hands not realizing they were. After a moment or two more they finally realized they were holding hands. He then let he hand go and turned off the elevator he then walked over to her and did something that shocked her he took her hand again but pulled her close. She looked him in the eyes and asked him what he was doing then took a deep breathe before finally saying what he had been ready all day to say. He finally said that he loved her as more then friend. Before he could say the rest of what he wanted to tell her is when she kissed him. It didn't take him long to kiss her back deeper. Soon they were parting for air and what's they had gotten their breathing back is when she shocked him by saying you're my reason for waking up in the morning. He then kissed her again before saying she is the reason he breathes. She then said she felt the same way and that she always had she was just scared to tell him because he didn't know how he felt then he told her he felt the same that he didn't know how to tell her.

They then made out a little more before finally pulling apart and finally turning the elevator back on and leaving the navy yard. It didn't take them long to get to the bar just a block away from his apartment so they packed at his place and walked back to the bar. after getting into the bar it wasn't long until they reached the bar and started ordering beers and shots. Soon they were on their 5th round when she got into his lap and and started kissing him. He kissed her back within less then a min to start kissing her deeper. Soon they parted for air and once they got their breathe back she got off him and paid for their drinks before taking his hand and leading him out of the bar.

It didn't take them long once they left the bar to reach his apartment and get inside. Once they were finally inside he picked her her and held her against the door and attacking her with kisses from her lips to her jawline and down her neck all while pressing his hard on against her core. After a moment or two she finally said she couldn't take it anymore that she needed him inside her and that was all he needed he started walking them off to his bedroom. It didn't take them long to reach this bedroom and for him to get them undressed. Once they were completely naked he looked at her beauty for a moment or two before finally getting on top of her and asking her if she was sure she wanted this to witch she said she was sure and kissed him deep. He kissed her back deeper as he entered her fast and deep. It wasn't long tile they were coming together screaming each others names.

Soon after they got their breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and rolled over and laid down next to her. After he was laying down next to her she rolled over and laid her head on his chest as they cuddled just relaxing in the after glow of their first love making of the night. They had just finished their 4th round of loving making when she finally yawned and started to fall asleep.

He was the first one to wake up with her still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible she just snuggled right into him more without waking up. After a few moments he decided to wake her up so he started kissing her as he got on top of her. It wasn't long after he got on top of her that she was kissing him back while wrapping herself around him. He then kissed her one more time before telling her good morning to witch she said good morning back. She then looked at the clock on his nightstand and told him they had time for a quickie before they had to get dressed and go into work. He then looked her in the eyes and said that sounded like a plan as he started kissing her neck before making love to her for the first time that day.

2 months later

she was in her office waiting on him to pick her up for lunch she couldn't believe they had been dating in secret for 2 months and what an amazing two months it had been and for them to be doing so well at keeping them out of the work place was even better them being able to get away with braking rule 12 and Gibbs not knowing was one of the best feeling it made her happy. It didn't take him long to get into her office once he stepped off the elevator he smiled at her and walked over to her and gave her a kiss before asking her if she was ready to go. She kissed him back before saying she was ready and getting up.

It didn't take them long to find a cafe near the navy yard after leaving the navy yard. Once they were inside the cafe and for them to order once their waiter had came and taken their order. Soon they had finished their lunch and were on their way back to the navy yard. Once she was back in her lab and in her office and sitting down is when she started feeling like she was going to get sick so she reached for her trash can. It took about 15 mins before she could finally lift her head up. She had just set the trash can down when she felt like she was going to get sick again so she picked the can back up. After about 20 more mins she finally set the can down and took out her phone the first person she wanted to call was Tony because at that moment all she wanted to do was lay in the bed cuddling him but she also didn't want to get him sick so she thought better of it so she called Gibbs and told him she needed to go home because she wasn't feeling good. Gibbs asked after she told him she wasn't feeling good if she wanted him to take her home after she stopped by to see ducky because he wanted to make sure she was alright before letting her leave. She said OK to seeing ducky but she didn't want him to take her home because she didn't want him getting sick too. He then said he would wait to see what Ducky says before making the call on if he was going to take her home of if would have someone else do it before hanging up .

It didn't take her long to get down and see Ducky once she hung up the phone with Gibbs. Once she was with Ducky and told him what had been happening since she got back from lunch he then told her he would like to fun some tests just to rule things out. It didn't take long for Ducky to get her blood and for the samples to be ran. It was about 20 mins before the first few results came in and in that time Tim, Ziva and Tony had all joined her, Ducky and Gibbs in the waiting game that they were now in. after the first results came in and they found out that she didn't have the flu or food poisoning that is when Abby and Tony gave each other a knowing look after they finally realized what was going on with her and thankfully no one else noticed the look. She had just looked away from him when another result came in and that was the result they had just moments ago realized and that was that she was in fact pregnant. Everyone (except tabby) was in shock for a moment or two because they didn't know Abby was even seeing anyone. After everyone had finally calm down is when Ziva , Tim and Ducky told Abby congrats before leaving and leaving Gibbs alone with Abby and Tony.

A/n Stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
